ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia Stafford
Emilia Stafford is a Dark Ecriture mage of Fairy Tail (played by '''WritingBookworm'). Appearance Emilia Stafford stands at 5'6, though she always appears to be 5'8 due to the two-inch heels she always wears. Her golden blonde hair falls down to her shoulders, and her aquamarine-colored eyes always appear frosty. She usually wears a collared shirt and a pencil skirt, contributing to a professional look. Never -- not even on scorching, hot days -- does she wear a shirt that doesn't cover both of her shoulders. Rarely do her lips crack a smile. Her guild mark is located on her arm, close to her bicep. Personality Emilia values knowledge and the pursuit of it above all else. She makes decisions based on her brain and logic rather than her heart and emotion. She's a very observant, calculating, sometimes even manipulative person. She won't respect someone until that person has given her a reason to. Emilia is arrogant, which stems from a deep, determined desire to prove herself as a formidable Dark Ecriture mage. She is a pessimist by nature and always makes decisions while expecting the worst to come to pass. She is very much a loner and doesn't work well with people. She can be quite cruel, as she was entirely willing to abandon her family in pursuit of ambition. But there is good in her . . . somewhere. She's just not very great at showing that good. Background Emilia was born to a poor, uneducated and nomadic family. They wandered around Fiore, making a living this way and that and having a good time traveling. Emilia wasn't like her family. While the majority of her family lived by their heart, Emilia lived by her head, and she wanted nothing more than to have a simple, stable home and utilize her innate magic. One day she met a wizard who said that he could teach her what he knew. Emilia took him up on it, thus running away from her family and cruelly severing all contact with them since. Years of practice of Dark Ecriture magic forged her into a master at her craft but also a cold and collected woman that has lived on her own ever since. About to join Fairy Tail, she knows that her personality, being logical and ambitious, will conflict with the rambunctious and emotionally loyal nature of the majority of Fairy Tail's wizards, but she's ready to put up with it. After all, she's ready to become one of the very best wizards to ever have lived -- Fairy Tail is but a mere stepping stone to that ultimate goal. Strengths Emilia is highly intelligent and ruthlessly ambitious. She strives for only the best in herself. She is brilliant at Dark Ecriture magic and a superb strategist. She's very realistic, so often if she insists something is true or will happen, chances are, it will. On the physical side of things, she's fairly agile and has pretty good reflexes. Weaknesses Emilia is a perfectionist. Even if she were able to accomplish all of her goals with flawless ease, she would still find something wrong with her performance. She has the potential to be cruel to the point of sheer heartlessness. She relies on her brain too much and is never willing to depend on emotions, compassion or risks, which, being in Fairy Tail, can lead to very severe disagreements with other wizards. She isn't much of a team player. And due to her intelligence and accomplishments, Emilia always thinks of herself as being on a higher plane than others. She can overestimate her abilities and/or underestimate her opponents, which can lead to a drastic situation. On the physical side, when it comes to strength, she is one of the weakest wizards you will find. She does not have a high endurance level, nor is she particularly fast. Magic and Abilities '''Dark Écriture: '''Emilia has been practicing Dark Ecriture magic ever since she was a child. At first, she wasn't very powerful, and could only manage the most rudimentary of spells. But then a master of Dark Ecriture magic found her, and under his training, Emilia's power skyrocketed. Now, she is a highly competent Dark Ecriture mage, able to go toe to toe with Dragon Slayers. * '''Dark Écriture: Pain': Her basic offensive spell, as it takes little magic power. It grants someone a round of pain whenever she casts it. * Dark Écriture: Fear: When Emilia casts these runes on someone, the victim is plunged into their darkest memories. It gradually lowers their courage until they have an uncontrollable fear of death. * Dark Écriture: Numb: Numbs all physical sensations, including pain. This is useful for keeping Emilia and her allies active in a fight, but only for as long as Emilia can hold the spell. Once she lets go, all of the pain that wasn't felt before will flood back in all at once. * Dark Écriture: Speed Augment: Doubles Emilia's speed each time she casts it. This was essential for keeping her alive during the fight with Zephyr Fylan. * Dark Écriture: Dark Fire: Black fire appears whenever Emilia casts this spell. This can take the shape of however she imagines it, whether it be a giant fireball or a simple line of fire. * Dark Écriture: Wings: Emilia frequently uses this spell to allow a set of dark purple wings to sprout from her back. The wings in turn grant her the ability to fly, as well as great mobility. * Dark Écriture: Teleportation: Teleports Emilia to another location. This spell has been shown to be able to teleport herself as well as four other people. * Dark Écriture: Shadow Projections: Emilia can make multiple shadowy projections of herself, and direct them to go wherever she pleases. When she dispels them, all of their experience and what they've seen will go directly to Emilia's own head as though she lived through it herself. It's not much use in a fight, but it's good for scouting. * Dark Écriture: Destruction: One of the more powerful spells in Emilia's arsenal. Emilia slashes her opponent with her sword, dealing a great amount of damage to them. * Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow: Absolute Shadow bequeaths Emilia with a transformation that is both physical and magical. When it's cast, Emilia's eyes change from blue to red, her hair becomes longer, and black armor covers her body. It allows her to move with unmatched speed and strength. ** Electric Shockwave: While in this state, Emilia can attack her target with a large, electrical orb. When this attack hits, it can cause an excruciating amount of damage. Jutsu Shiki: Being similar in nature to Dark Ecriture, Emilia does have the ability to cast this, and can lay many traps for her opponents. These traps all have absolute rules, and are impossible to escape unless the target is also proficient in Letters magic. Trivia One of her themes is Shell by NateWantstoBattle Category:Fairy Tail